mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Com 50: Peril in Iran
Com 50: Peril in Iran is the second film created around the character of Com 50 and was originally the first film in the Com 50 trilogy. It was created in 2004 and shares many similarities to its predecessor, Com 50. Film Details *'Release Date:' June 29, 2004 *'Running Time:' 7 min. *'MPAA Rating:' n/a *'Director:' Andrew Bermudez *'Producer:' Daniel Bermudez *'Writer:' n/a Plot Summary In the lounge at CIA headquarters, Com 50 is watching television when his commander arrives to brief him on his next mission: a mysterious organization stationed in Iran is building a nuclear arsenal. Com 50's mission is to see what they are up to and destroy their base. Com 50 accepts the mission, gears up, and leaves for Iran. In Iran, Com 50 scales the walls of the base when he notices a guard patrolling the perimeter. Catching the guard off-guard, Com 50 shoots the enemy and makes his way into the base. Inside the base, he clears out more guards before heading back outside. Out in the field, Com 50 is ambushed by another guard, but clears out the guard with a grenade. Com 50 shoots another guard, then heads back inside. Back Inside, Com 50 discovers the man in charge of the organization, Shirff Aha, printed on a pamphlet. He also discovers the organization is named Cal Pada and heads further in. However, the guards catch on and sound the alarm. Just as Com 50 plants the bomb, he is ambushed by one more guard. However, the guard is easily cleared out and Com 50 escapes by using a parked truck. However, Shriff Aha also escapes, ready to fight another day. Back at base, the commander congratulates Com 50 for his services. Com 50 relaxes and turns the TV back on. Production History Just like other Mustache Maniacs Film Co. films from the time, no script, storyboarding, or any pre-planning was done. A camera was just set up, aimed, and shot the action. The only source material used to direct the filming was the plot line for Com 50. Because of the limited technology at that time that was available, little editing was done on the film. A few tweaks were made, though, such as cutting out a few shots of Com 50 killing guards. The film was officially released on June 19, 2004, along with its sequel, Com 50 and 007. The DVD included the two films, along with photo galleries, trailers, and behind the scenes. In 2012, when Mustache Maniacs Film Co. started re-releasing its older films under the "From the Vaults" banner, an official announcement was made that Com 50: Peril in Iran would not be re-released and that its plot line had been officially ret coned. Instead, Com 50 would be re-released in its place, as both films are similar. Because of this, Com 50 now fills the role that Com 50: Peril in Iran once had. To round out the trilogy, Com 50 and 007 is now online. A re-edit of Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island was planned for Ten Years of Going Crazy!, but was cancelled. On April 18, 2015, as part of a small 11th anniversary celebration, this film was officially re-canonized, but given an entirely new context. The film is now the same mission that happens in Com 50, but from the alternate universe that also contains the plot for DINO Attack: Saga of a Conflict. Despite this, there are no plans to re-release this film online. Audience Reception While it was mildly received in its initial release, no plans were ever made to re-release this film, as it is essentially just Com 50 with a longer running time. However, one shot from this film made it into the re-release of Com 50 and 007. Mistakes *'Visual Error:' In the shot where Com 50 uses a poison dart to bring down a Cal Pada guard, the clapperboard can be seen lying on a table. *'Visual Error:' Right before Com 50 heads back inside, he brings down a guard that is running out of a hut. The guard falls off-camera and Com 50 enters the compound. However, in the reflection of a window, the Cal Pada guard can be seen standing back up. *'Visual Error:' When a Cal Pada guard alerts the evacuation of the compound, Lawrence Gato the cat can be seen running by. Characters *Com 50 (Andrew Bermudez) *Commander (Daniel Bermudez) *Cal Pada Guards (Daniel Bermudez) Locations * CIA Headquarters * Cal Pada HQ Credits *Andrew Bermudez - Creator, Director, Cameraman, Actor, Editor *Daniel Bermudez - Assistant Director, Cameraman, Actor Tropes Com 50: Peril in Iran contains examples of the following tropes. * Butt-Monkey: Not exactly in this film, but the Cal Pada Guards have received a lot of self-depreciating humor in and out of universe aimed at them, simply for the fact that only one person played them all (Daneil Bermudez). Even their page on this wiki acts as a jab at them. * Faceless Goons: Every single enemy in this film is one, and they're all played by Daniel Bermudez. In fact, they have become a source of ridicule around the studio, occasionally getting a degrading joke aimed at them, such as in the short story A Silent Terror. * The Infiltration: The entire premise of this film. * Recycled Premise: This film is literally Com 50, but filmed on a better camera. * Recycled Soundtrack: For the re-edit of this film, the new music is recycled from the re-edit of Com 50 and 007. * The Spymaster: The character of Com 50's Commander. * Stealth Expert: While he is eventually detected, Com 50 is able to take down several guards undetected. * Stock Footage: 'While none appears in this film, one shot from this film does appear in the re-edit of ''Com 50 and 007. * '''Supervillain Lair: What Com 50 ultimately blows up. Trivia *Despite being the second Com 50 film to be produced, this film was actually the first'' ''to be released; it came with the Com 50 Collection in 2004. *This is the only Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movie to be officially ret coned and re-canonized for Project U. Gallery P8171013.JPG|Com 50 gears up Category:Movies Category:Live Action Category:2004